dystopia_the_crimson_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Dystopia
'''Dystopia : The Crimson War '''is a Sci-Fi Mobile Action RPG created and sponsored by Blackbeard Inc.. First released on December 2016 in Phillippines, Austrailia. Description Dystopia : The Crimson War is a Sci-Fi action RPG that goes beyond the traditional medieval fantasy genre of games by connecting players in the present to the future. With a unique and original art style, set in an engaging post-apocalyptic cyberpunk world, players will be introduced to an advanced mobile gaming experience especially for those looking to find new and exciting contents. Story At the end of the 21st century, an unidentified meteor crashed into the Earth’s surface. Within the crater, scientists found an unknown substance and called it ‘Nanium’. Mankind enjoyed a prosperous era using technology created with the energy extracted from Nanium. With the Nanium infused technology ultra-dense integration circuits, artificial limbs connecting directly to neurons, anti-gravity devices, and a Central Control system to control the machines were created. It seemed that the glamorous and hopeful future that was once only a concept was becoming a reality. However, all good things must come to an end. The Central Control system began to act on its own. It ran wild due to an unknown chemical reaction that was hidden in the Nanium. With majority of the new technology being controlled by the Central Control system, what was once considered to be the best thing to humankind was on the brink of wiping out the entire planet. The few that survived organized ‘The Resistance’ to fight against the Central Control system and its army called The Crimsons. Although there is no knowing when all of the Nanium tech will turn against the humans, using the Nanium infused weapons is a risk that must be taken since it is the only line of defense against The Crimsons. The Resistance must fight to take back their planet and to preserve humanity! Gameplay In Dystopia: The Crimson War, you will be introduced to an action system called the A.C.T. (Advanced Combo Tree). The A.C.T. system offers a variety of action sequences by pressing attack buttons at certain intervals. A player has the option of pressing and holding the normal attack button which will attack the enemy with a 5-hit combo. However, when the player is able to successfully trigger the A.C.T. system, by pressing the attack button at specific intervals during the normal combo, they will advance into the A.C.T. combo tree. The A.C.T. combo has greater damage and the chance to recover the EP, which are Energy Points needed for using skill attacks. The two skill attacks are used in the same manner but triggering the A.C.T. is only available during the first attack and limited to a 3-hit combo. Pressing the block button at the moment of impact will counter the enemy attack and this will be the moment to trigger the block A.C.T. Every button in the game has the ability to trigger the A.C.T. with the right timing and practice. Auto-play mode, which is a trend in the Action RPG genre, is also possible in Dystopia. However, unlike other games in the market, Dystopia’s auto-play A.I. is not generated with a basic algorithm. The auto-play A.I. in Dystopia records the manual gameplay by the user and that data is analyzed and implemented into the auto-play algorithm. More skilled players will have an advantage in the auto-play mode.